youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Fiveawesomeguys
Fiveawesomeguys is a English and American collaboration channel featuring five male YouTube personalities. It is based on the fiveawesomegirls channel, except that three members of the channel live in the UK and two live in the US. History The project was created by Charlie McDonnell and Fallofautumndistro (according to Charlie out of jealousy for the girls and their success). The project had most of the themes the girls had, including challenges (sometimes known as "diplomas"- Toddology and Coollikeology respectively), punishments for failing to make a video or do a challenge (although Charlie was punished for losing a "nerdfighter card" the group were meant to complete by doing a video for each weekday in the style of each of the five YouTubers.) and five personalities of YouTube (hence the name). Ultimately, the project was finished on New Years Eve due to the project being a copy of fiveawesomegirls, who planned to end on New Years Eve. However, the girls recently decided they would continue making videos as they did, leaving YouTube to wonder if the guys will reassemble and continue. Members The following are listed in day order (Monday-Friday). Alan Lastufka/fallofautumndistro Another one of the creators, Alan often set challenges for the others to complete. He often made his videos in black and white until recently, where he chose to appear in colour and appears to have left it that way. Charlie McDonnell/Charlieissocoollike Possibly the most well-known of the group (but also the youngest), Charlie uses extensive comedy in his video blogs (which is well-received) and was one of the creators of the project (along with Fallofautumndistro aka Alan). His family will occaisionally appear in his videos (notably his mum appeared for half a video once), and his plant "Claudio McAwesome II" made an appearance in a couple of videos (also technically getting its name in a video). Alex Day/Nerimon Alex Day originally joined YouTube to show part of his comedy, which is now no longer available. He is well-known for his changing hairstyle and humour (which, like Charlie's, is well-received). Todd Williams/Toddly00 Todd joined YouTube for currently unknown reasons. His style is warm and welcoming, with Todd using a very bold voice and greeting the viewers warmly. He appears to be not as well-known, with 8,000 subscribers- while more than most YouTubers, he is not a partner like the others. Todd was the first to set a channel challenge- Toddology. The others all did their degrees in following videos (though Johnny did his latest). Johnny Durham/JohnnyDurham19 Johnny joined YouTube for a presently unknown reason. His style is calm, polite and quiet (although he once swore by shouting "Fuck" when he got the Toddly dance wrong for his degree in Coollikeology). He often uses black and white in his videos, but will occaisionally use colour in his videos (although there is often quite a lot of light shining on his face when he does). Videos Currently the fiveawesomeguys have over 220 videos on their channel. This is probably the final count of videos, but given the situation the girls created, it is possible this may rise. Johnny said that there are a few things he forgot to do on the channel which he plans to upload onto the channel. It's unknown if he will go through with this or not. Other appearances The fiveawesomeguys made an appearance in the pilot episode of "YouToons" in charicatured appearances (with Johnny having a shiny white spot in place of a face and Alan being in black and white). They appear after Dom(myshowbizname) starts an unoriginal collab channel in the same format as them in an attempt to get more subscribers. The channel is called fiveawesomegeezers and the members are Dom, PJ (kickthePJ), Musicfromblueskies, cowinparachute, and omgmhazzrocks. The guys knock on the door of the group's house and announce "There is only one collab channel". They laugh at Dom for having about 500 subscribers (out of the two groups, Dom only has about 600, less than any of the fiveawesomeguys- very small especially in comparison to Charlie). The group pretend never to have heard of fiveawesomegirls (apart from Johnny who does, but Alex tells him to shut up). After the argument, the group play volleyball against one another to see who will take down their channel. Dom's group lose due to Johnny blinding them and the channel is taken down, to Dom's distress. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:English YouTubers